A Lost Hero: Rurouni Kenshin
by TheWritingAssassin
Summary: a lone swordsmen no memory of who he is or were he is, meets up with Kenshin


**Hi i am TheWritingAssassin and this is my first story and please tell what you think**

**Disclaimer: this story is the opening to a diffent one and i would like to get that out there so i putting parts of where they need to go. it does deal with Kenshin in this chapter.**

Flashback

It was black; I couldn't even see my own hand. I had to hide; people running after me. I can't remember what or even if I did something to these people; now that I think about it, I can't remember a thing about my life, all I know is my name Ken Rajiū. The people who want to kill me were getting closer; I could hear their feet. So loud, but as I look behind me all I can see is my two Kitsune tails and the fire from the people about 40 feet from me.

Two hours have passed from when this all started. I toke my chances and hid in the tallest tree I could find, people could not find me. "_Finally_" I whispered to myself. As I sat there holding both of my swords, somewhat sleepy from all of that running I did; I closed my eyes.

(you are now entering the flashback)

It started to rain blood, corpses lay all over the ground, and one or two hung in the air by rope. I felt some one tugging on my pants leg; as I look down at a man missing a leg almost dead _"he…he…help…u…us…plea…please"_ he fell to the ground and did not move he was dead and I could do nothing for him now but save those who had not yet been killed. _"That mans lost words were spent in terror and on a stranger"_ I ran as fast as I could to the center of town; listening for those who were yelling in terror from, the fire. As I found children hiding I would rescue them and bring them to what water I could find. Then I found him; the man killing all these people, he was about 7' 1" and had a black beard, held his sword in his left hand for his right knuckles all had been broke. He smelled of blood

_"Why are you doing this? What do these people ever do to you?" _I yell at him getting him to face me

_"What did these weakling people do to me you ask?"_ He looked at me; right into my eyes then laughed at me as if I was the dumbest thing he had ever seen.

_"What's so funny? Out with it, what are you laughing at?" _As I looked at him I got what was going though his head. _"Hmm…I get it now you just killed these people because you felt like testing your own skills on them. Am I right?" _

_"Your smarter then I gave you credit for. If you're here to take what is mine then you will just end up like everyone around here…killed at the hands of my sword" _he spoke this with such confidence that it seeped from pore of his being.

I jumped just in time to miss his changing attack. Then I shield surrounded me; it was a ball of light-blue energy. I looked and there he was trying to hit me, but his eyes were wide open being stopped by my shield, when we landed it was hit after hit from his sword. I could hear him muttering _"fuck, why won't he just die" _then I saw what I had been looking for his weak point and I had his sword movement's time.

_"Now you lose"_ I drew my swords and dropped my shield hitting in the right side in the ribs; then his left thumb knuckle with my second sword. I put both swords back in their sheaths. I looked at him one last time then turned my back to him. _"Someone who kills for killing is weak. I swore I would used my swords to protect those who can not protect themselves, that is why you lost here today"_ I ran off into the city I knew there was others who need saving.

(this is the pesent time for the story)

I awoke to the smell of blood, I toke a quick look around to see if was safe. I jumped and ran to the water. _"Fuck, that dream was… what was that, who was that man?" _then I it was there me in the water, I was not moving but my reflection was; it closed its eyes when I did not then it changed how it looked it still looked like I did but no ears or tails or whiskers; when I started to move it turned back, so I copied what it had just done and I turned into a human _"Hell, this will help a lot, this is great" _I walked off into town.

"_HITEN MITSURUGI-RYŪ STYLE RYŪTSUISE _(Dragon Hammer Strike) _" _I Heard it; it was familiar but I could not remember where I had heard those words before. I ran to where the sound had come form but I found a giant brawl in the process.

With one hand on each of my swords; not thinking my body drew a sword and blocked an attack. _"HITEN MITSURGI-RYŪ STYLE RYŪKANSEN TSUMUJI _(Dragon Flash Spiral) _"_I jumped up and parried with a sword in midair, I had to use both swords just to keep him at bay; I got to look at his face he had long red hair, his eyes… they wished for atonement and not to be fighting this battle; then it hit me because of the cross shaped scare on his left cheek. I knew this man but with my lost of memory I could not recall how I knew him.

We fell still holding the parry; I somehow knew he was holding back. _"This one old student has return that he has" _I looked at him shocked _"I was your student" _**"If he's telling the truth then this could be the only chance I have to find out myself" **I thought and I toke my chance and fought beside him.

As my body fought it was as if I was only fighting on instinct and nothing else. We fought back to back for a good hour; it felt like they would never stop coming _"HITEN MITSURGI-RYŪ STYLE KUZU-RYŪSEN _(Nine Headed Dragon) _" _I blinked and it was over; the attack was like nothing I had ever seen. Nine attacks all at once, this one warrior moved so fast he took out the whole group fell down; before they got up or more came we made the choice of getting out of town.

As we walked I started asking questions. _"Who are you and how do you know me" "oro" _he gave me a look as if I was crazy. I started to tell him that I just woke up and all I knew was my name. He started to speak as he tilted his head and smiled. _"in that case let his one re-introduce himself, his name is Himura Kenshin" _

I and Kenshin Himura reached the outskirts. We talked _"so men were picking on a little girl but I didn't see the girl in that brawl"_ he tilted his head and smiled _"Her mother came and took her that she did"_

We walked inside the building it was nothing really; there was a messy bed by the look of things no one had been living here for sometime. There was a pile of clothes on the floor; and dishes on the table. Kenshin fixed some sake as he asked me to clear the table. It had been one day and this is the first chance to rest. We sat down at the table.

Then I remembered his eye from when we parried _"why are you searching for atonement?"_ _"Oro…oh this one was feared by all that he was. Now he is a myth and that is what wishes to be, this one wish for atonement to make up for his wrongs that he did."_ I could see his soul though his eyes; it carried so much pain.

_"Kenshin… if what you say is true and were my teacher then please teach me one last time. Help me uncover the things about my past"_ I looked at him; he got up and walked off. I sat there; then got up myself and before seeking out to find answers on my own; I punch a bolder not thinking from rage and caused it to break. My body then turned on its own drawing a sword blocking an attack. _"What the hell was that for?"_ Kenshin looked at me _"your mind may have forgotten everything but your body has remembered everything that it has."_

_"That still does not answer my question."_ I pushed back ending the parried. _"Get some sleep you start training in the morning."_ He turned his back to me _"THAT STILL DOES… not … answer my…wait… what did you say"_ He turned his head; looked at me then tilted it smiling _"This one said get some sleep that he did"_

I made the choice to sleep out side it the tree. I slept up high and released what ever magic it was that was hiding my appearance. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep. There I was again in that city on fire in front of that same man.

_"Bastard, why won't you just kill me?"_ I turned around and looked at the men beaten on the ground. _"I won't kill you because, that is the way I am, I will not kill, and I fight to protect other"_ I turned and rose my arm and a ball of white light appeared and took the form of a door. I walked tough it.

_"KEN"_ My eyes shot open and I fell form the top of the four story tree._ "What's, wrong with you"_ I rubbed the back of my head as if it was in pain. I looked at Kenshin _"This one starts training at daybreak that he does"_ he smiled.

I got up and followed Kenshin to the waterfalls; we stood under the rushing water of the falls, the pounding water made it harder to move. "_Now this training will remind you how to use your sword and move at high speeds that it will"_

He started running at me, somehow I knew he was again my body reacted with out me telling it to; I drew both my swords and jumped straight up spinning the swords over my head stopping the water from hitting me. For almost a minute it felt as if I was weightless; hovering in the air. I held the swords tight; placing them at the souls of my feet on the handles; and used them to push myself at my teacher. As our swords parried the weight of the crushing pushed us down ward.

My hands started glowing light-blue the same as that energy ball from my dreams, the rushing water slowed almost to a stop; I fell to the ground as Kenshin stayed frozen in air. _"Its… magic… I think. Is…this… the thing as… what's hiding me from the world?"_ the spell broke and the ice cold water came crushing down on me forcing me to fall down.

I looked up and Kenshin was standing in front of me putting his sword in its sheath. _"This one believes you used… Flash Freeze that you did"_ I thought for a second _"Flash…Freeze"_ Kenshin looked at me then at the sky. _"That it is. When we last met you told this one you trained with a great warrior that you did. His name was Mar that it was."_ I shot up _"I have to find him… umm do you…"__ "Oro…"_ he tilted his head smiling _"know where he is. No this one does not. Sorry that he is. You said that he lives in a different world that you did… but for now lets finish you train training"_ I nodded; then we got back to the training.

We trained for the next month. _"This one believes your training to be finish that it is."_ Kenshin tilted his head and smiled at me. _"So it is."_ Just then an image popped into my head and I fell to the ground; it was me but I was younger and again I was in front of the door of light.

When I walk though the door I came back from the image that was placed in my head; a door was taking shape from a ball of pure energy. Kenshin looked at the door then at me. _"This is your exit from this world that it is."_

I got up and knew that this would be my only chance to find this…_"Mar"_ I mutter

_"Oro"_ Kenshin looked at me.

_"Alright, time to give someone hell. First find… Mar then get answers."_ I ran though the door of light; I could not see anything it was so bright. Then I saw it the exit and the entrance to a new world.

**ok thank you for reading and please review **

**i know please tell me what you think**

**ok now if like this in the Anime X overs i am putting the whole story**


End file.
